Shugo Host Club Maid Sama!
by Erens Titan
Summary: Amu, a poor girl that can't even afford a school uniform, is attending one of the richest school in Japan through a scholarship. Because she is so poorly dressed, she is mistaken as a boy and joins the host club which consists of six of the most popular boys in school! Please read and review. Also, please reread earlier chapters because I changed the plot up a bit. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

"Class, class... we have a new student today... Please welcome Himamori-san" Nikkaido sensai shushed the rowdy class, introducing the new "girl". Of course nobody knew she was actually a girl. Her natural pink hair was short and tousled, her thick, black rimmed glasses clouded her honey-golden eyes, and her clothes consisted of over sized shirts and disgusting brown colored sweatpants. The class crinkled their noses and barely acknowledged the pinkette as she was being introduced.

Seeing such a disgusting "girl" was not common in Seiyo High School. Seiyo was one of the richest schools in Japan and most of the kids, having rich parents, bought their way into the school. The school was extremely prestigious because the parents of the children attending there constantly donated money.

Needless to say, some of the students weren't exactly the brightest.

"You, fan me. You, get me a class of water. You, take notes and give it to me later," screeched a girl with curly red hair. Instead of paying attention to the class, she was painting her toe nails a glittering pink. "I'm sure these precious toes will get Ikuto-kun's attention. I mean, who could resist my cute toes."

Amu couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Himamori-san, you may sit in any chair you would like," The teacher said before clumsily dropping all his books. Amu cringed when he said her name wrong, but made no move to correct him. Her eyes scanned the room and realized the only empty seat was between two beauties; one with golden hair and the other with indigo.

"Awwww... How come Hinamori gets to sit next to the twins?" the class groaned. Amu, who was getting quite a bit of death stares, trudged to her seat next to the two beauties.

"Hey," The purple haired boy said.

"Commoner," The golden haired boy finished the other boy's sentence. Amu sweatdropped.

"My names Amu Hinamori," Amu replied politely, ignoring their rude greeting. The two twins just shrugged and turned their attention towards something else.

"_Well, that was rude."_

BRIIIIINGGGGGGGGG!

"_And I thought class was never going to end!" _Amu thought as she let out a sigh.

"Whatever, it's only my first day. Plus I need the education," Amu muttered. Her plan was to study hard, get good grades, get into an Ivy League College in America, and get a decent job to support her family. She already had many part time jobs to help her mom out, who was still struggling with the debts her father left behind.

"_Hrmmm... where can I find a good place to study?" _Amu thought to herself. She already found three libraries, all in which there were people sipping tea and having conversations, or the not-so-innocent people making out. Either way, none of the libraries had an environment in which she could study in.

"_Damn rich people_,"Amu thought to herself. She sulked through the halls, wondering if she would ever find a decent place to study in. Finally, she found herself outside of a room that seemed to be quiet in the inside.

"An old abandoned music room? Maybe this room will be quiet enough for me to study in," Amu mumbled under her breath as she pushed open the door. What she saw was nothing she expected.

A bunch of pretty boys were greeting her.

"Welcome to our Host Club!" A green-haired beauty with the name tag "Kairi" across his shirt walked up to Amu. Well this was awkward. As much as she would love to hang out with pretty boys, now was not the time. She desperately needed to study the material that was given to her earlier that day. They had a test the next day and it was worth 30% of their grade!

"Hey... Kairi?" Amu read off the man's name tag, "Yeah, it was nice meeting you... I gotta go now..." Amu said as she attempted to dash out of the room.

"Woah, woah... calm down. You just got here. Relax a bit, will ya?" Another beauty with tousled auburn hair said. A soccer ball was resting at his feet.

"Um... I'd rather not..." Amu started but the beauty dragged her to the couch and made her sit, ignoring her request.

"Please wait until it's your turn. Here's the sign-up sheet. I suggest you sign up for Kiseki or Tadase since they specialize in gays but most people would shoot for Ikuto," he said,"Oh, by the way, I'm Kukai... pleased to meet you." Then he left, leaving Amu sitting on the couch.

Gay? Well of course they would think Amu was a guy! Just look at her appearance!

"I think I'll leave now..." Amu mumbled to herself once the coast was clear. She quietly got up and started to sneak toward the exit. But being the klutz she wass, her finger accidentally nudged an aesthetic pot that was placed on a pedestal.

"AGH!" Amu yelped trying to save the poor pot but it was too late. The pot was broken into a thousand pieces.

"_Oh my god... How am I going to get myself out of this one?"_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the crash resounded through the room causing everyone to cease in their actions.

"Man... we were supposed to sell that at an auction." Tadase and Kiseki mumbled, upset that such a masterpiece was worthless now.

"I-I... I can pay for this!" Amu frantically replied.

"This pot was made by the famous potter, Josiah Wedgwood, in 1760. The price has been increasing by year and is currently priced at 1.5 million dollars. How will you be able to afford this?" The green haired beauty intelligently spoke up. "You don't even have enough money to pay for a school uniform..."

"There leaves no other option." Everyone turned towards the husky, baritone voice, unable to turn away once they found the source of it. Everything about the man screamed sex god. "He is now the host club's dog."

"As long as I get the money." The green haired boy said, threat laced in his voice. "Every. Single. Penny."**  
**

Amu shivered.

"Then that settles it!" Kukai exclaimed, instantly brightening up the mood.

"_Mom! I think I got captured by a bunch of weirdos!"_ she screamed in her head.**  
**

"Anyways, let's start off with introductions," Kukai stated, kicking a soccer ball aimlessly around his feet. "You already know me."

Kukai, with his wavy, auburn hair and emerald eyes, had girls swarming him 24/7. His boyish grin and cute personality always managed to put a person in a good mood. He was kind of obsessed with soccer, but no one complained when they saw his drool-worthy body.

"Salutations. I'm Kairi, the genius of the group." The green haired boy stated, pushing his glasses up, creating a flash. His eyes seemed to be gleaming with mischief behind his glasses.

Amu's eyes widened in realization when her eyes met the two jerks that everybody was fapping over during their first period.

"I remember you!" The golden haired boy exclaimed, obviously remembering her from the morning as well. Amu vaguely remembered from class earlier that day that the boy's name was Tadase, but she might as well call him "Prince". Why? She didn't know either, but it suited him.

"I'm Kiseki," The lilac haired boy, identical to the blonde, stated as if he was part of the royal family or the like. Something just didn't seem right in the guy's brain. But, he wasn't so bad to look at, Amu would give him that.

"Nagihiko," He simply stated, giving Amu a kind and gentle smile. Everything about this man shouted mature and sophisticated. Nagihiko's hair that fell to his shoulders swished in a graceful way and Amu couldn't help but stare, mesmerized.

There was only one person yet to be introduced. His navy hair and his matching orbs managed to stand out, even among the other beauties. His facial features were sharp and flawless-perfect cupid bow lips, hollowed cheeks, and a chiseled chin. The clothes fit his body like a puzzle piece- his tight shirt outlining every bit of his abs and chest, his skinny jeans outlining every curve. A pair of Supras completed the masterpiece.

"And I'm assuming your... Tsukiyomi?" Amu managed to breathe. She couldn't help it. The man was just incredibly beautiful.

The man nodded, confirming that he was indeed Tsukiyomi.

"I'm awfully thirsty," Amu was broken out of her trance when he finally spoke up.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Go get us some coffee."

It's only been ten minutes since she had entered the abandoned music room and she was already given an order. Can't a girl get a break? Amu pursed her lips to stop the rude remark from slipping from them.

"I don't see what they see in him," She muttered, "he may be beautiful but he's a complete jerkface."

She walked out the door to go buy some coffee.

* * *

"Greetings, Princess Saaya,"

"I heard you're taking in dirty outsiders... what is this Ikuto?" she screeched, twirling her hair in what was supposed to be a seductive matter. Ikuto inwardly cringed.

"Yeah, he's our piglet. The host club's dog." He replied just as Amu walked in, her hand full of grocery bags.

"Speak of the devil... Hinamori, get over here!" Ikuto demanded.

"Coming, Tsukiyomi-sama," she replied.

"Meet Princess Saaya," Ikuto said, well, more like commanded. Amu took in the scene and couldn't stop the laughter from escaping her throat. Realizing that it was the same girl that was painting her toe nails, claiming they would make Ikuto fall in love with her, made it even more hilarious. The girl was basically sitting on top of the obviously uncomfortable Ikuto, trying to seduce him by twirling her fingers around her dead hair, probably from all the dye and products. For once, Amu actually felt bad for Ikuto.

"Hello. I brought your coffee." she said, waving it up in the air. Ikuto gasped and stood up to get a closer look, Saaya yelping as she fell off his lap. It was obvious that he was using the coffee as an excuse to get her off of him. Amu was dying inside.

"What is this?" He asked, taking in the bag labeled "Instant Coffee"

"What else could it be? It's coffee."

"Woahh! I've heard of this! It's instant coffee!" Tadase popped in, realizing that this "instant coffee" was finally within their grasp. They've heard of it, but never came in contact with it.

"Instant?" One of the customers asked.

"Yeah. Coffee thats already ground." Kairi informed the confused costumer.

"_Aren't they taking this poor thing a bit too far?"_ she thought.

"So what do you want me to do about it? Would you like something else to drink?" Amu asked, irritated that they wouldn't just shut up and drink the damn coffee.

"No... I want to try it," Ikuto said and everybody gasped, "I will drink this coffee!" Amu rolled her eyes as everybody clapped at Ikuto's "courageous" acts.

As Amu was getting ready to serve the coffee the other girl's were complaining.

"I think my parents will get angry if I drink this," one complained.

"Would you drink it if I fed it to you through my mouth?" Ikuto asked, flashing the girl a smile that has the potential to blind someone.

"Yes, I would," the girl replied, dazed as she stared into Ikuto's memorizing eyes.

"Ikuto-kun... Don't drink that dirty coffee that commoner brought... You could do so much better," Saaya quietly muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" Amu asked because she just happened to hear what the bratty girl said.

"Nothing." she replied a little too quickly. Amu shrugged it off, deciding that whatever the red-head said was irrelevant.

She finally got all the coffee prepared and served it to the eager host club playboys and customers.

"Hey... this commoner's coffee is actually pretty good," the twins stated, gulping the coffee down somehow managing to not burn their tongues. Everybody silently agreed, deciding to savor their coffee, taking small sips.

* * *

"Oi, now that I realize it... what the fudge nipples are you wearing?" Ikuto asked, eyeing Amu up and down. She was wearing her over sized sweater that masked her body, and a pair of sweatpants that were a nasty brown shade. Her glasses shielded her eyes and her pink hair was in its usual state, tousled and unkempt.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Amu questioned, deeming what she was wearing acceptable. Everybody in the host club, except Nagi, shook their heads and shot Amu disapproving looks.

"Amu... this is not acceptable...Our club's ratings will go down if you continue to dress in... whatever that is. Project G.A.A.M, aka, Give Amu A Makeover, commence! Nagi, go get contacts." Nagi complied to his demands and dashed off to find prescription contacts for the blind-as-a-bat pinkette.

"Kairi, my hair stylist." In a flash, Kairi's cellphone was out, dialing the number of Ikuto's hair stylist.

"Twins... you know what to do." Evil smirks appeared on the twins' faces as they locked arms with Amu, leading her to the dressing room. Amu, alarmed by what was happening, struggled to escape. She soon realized that her effort to be released was futile and silently let the mischievous boys drag her along.**  
**

"Hey, Ikuto what should I do?" Kukai asked with puppy eyes, wanting to be a part of G.A.A.M as well. Unfortunately, or fortunately, since Kukai always managed to screw up plans, all the roles were already taken

"Kukai... go practice soccer."

"Soccerball, I guess it's just you and me. Everybody else said they were too busy." Kukai pouted, as he kicked the soccer ball into the goal for the nth time.

* * *

"Change into this! Change into this! Change into this!" the twins chanted. A lot of crashes and bangs could be heard.

"Alright, alright. But you two have to get out!" she shoved them out of the dressing room to change in peace.

* * *

Amu's hideous clothing was replaced with the elegant school attire. Her honey golden eyes were finally revealed, and her unkempt hair was spiked into a sexy quiff. The before and after transformation was almost unbelievable... But then again, who else had pink hair?

"Amu... you're so kawaii... you look like a girl." Kukai, managed to mumble, eyes popping out of his sockets.

"_You have no idea."_ Amu thought nervously.

"You know... you look a lot better like this. I think you're ready... to become a host."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm actually really liking this story haha(:**

**re-edited: 10-8-12**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Amu was wearing an elegant school uniform, the blue suit that guy's wore, and she was wearing contacts instead of those hideous glasses. Her hair was spike outwards into a sexy style. Her soft golden eyes showed that she was approachable._

_"Amu... you're so kawaii... you look like a girl." Kukai said through mouthfuls of cake._

_"You have no idea." Amu thought but pushed it aside._

_"You know... you look a lot better like this. I think you're ready... to become a host."_

* * *

"Remember, when placing down a drink, stick out your pinky and use it as a cushion so it won't make a loud noise. That will show that you're polite," Ikuto instructed.

Amu couldn't help but twitch her eye. All this useless training about becoming a "host" was a complete waste of time and it angered her to no ends that this was the only way to repay her bet. The only reason the host club kept her was to use her as a slave and gain more customers. Of course, they would never make a girl do this, being the polite gentlemen they are, but they don't know that she is a girl.

Amu reluctantly agreed and did as he instructed. As she placed down the glass full of scorching, hot coffee, she stuck out her petite pinky, using it as a cushion, and carefully placed it down.

"There, I did it. Happy now?" Amu asked, clearly pissed at herself for getting herself into this mess in the first place.

"No, I don't like the way you're speaking to me right now. You need to speak politely with the customers," Ikuto answered. Gosh, who knew that a player could be this annoying? She didn't understand how so many girls liked him. Once again, she mentally cursed herself for getting herself into this mess.

"Okay, do you remember everything I have told you?" Ikuto asked and Amu nodded.

"Okay, you're ready for business. Your first appointment is this afternoon."

What? So soon? But there was no way to convince Ikuto into rescheduling the time. For the time being, she decided she should just follow orders or else Ikuto might make her do more things.

* * *

Tie. Check. Hair. Check. Shoes. Check.

Her client's name was Lucy Smith. She was a girl from America studying overseas in Japan. Like all the other students at Seiyo High, her parents were extremely rich and owned a chain of hotels all around the world. She was a stunning girl; both her parents were attractive and had good genes. She was shy and polite, which was a good thing considering everyone else at Seiyo High were too overconfident, arrogant, and believed that the world revolved around them just because they were born into a rich family.

"H-Hello..." she managed to mumble.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you. As you probably already know, my name is Hinamori Amu. Do you have any questions, milady?"

Hoping to stir up some conversation, Lucy quickly asked about her family and her life at home. Amu's face showed pain and her face darkened.

"Agh! It's okay if you don't want to talked about it!" Lucy quickly exclaimed not wanting to offend the person.

"My mom... and my baby sister, Ami... they're the world to me... they're the only people that are keeping me going in this hell hole. My dad... he left us. He ran away with all our money and left a huge debt behind. My mom refused to eat and became seriously ill. She snapped out of it recently, but her body is still incredibly weak. My baby sister... she still doesn't know what's going on. She thinks dad is going to return one day... but he's not. Being the oldest child in my family, I had to take lead. I work many jobs during my free time and I worked extremely hard to get a scholarship and get into this school. Yeah, my life is hell, but it has its ups and downs. I'm willing to do anything to make my dysfunctional family somewhat okay again..."

* * *

"I had no idea..." Ikuto mumbled under his breath.

"Ummmm... Ikuto may I ask what you are doing?" Saaya asked. Ikuto was spying on Amu behind a couch and was within the range where he could hear every single word that was coming out of Amu's mouth. He couldn't believe what she was going through and how she managed it. But, he realized he still had a meeting Saaya and averted his gaze from Amu.

"My apologies, Princess Saaya. It's just that it's our piglet's first day becoming a host and I just wanted to check how he was doing. Seems like he can already be the natural type." Ikuto chuckled. Hearing that, Saaya muttered some unintelligent things about Amu under her breath but not loud enough for Ikuto to hear.

Saaya was furious. She wanted the rip the pink-haired "boy" apart. Ever since "he" came, Ikuto has been paying extra attention to the pinkette and less attention to her! She had to do something about it.

But right now, she had a meeting with Ikuto and she might as well spend as much time as she can get with him.

Though Ikuto was still in a meeting with Saaya, his mind just wasn't focusing on anything except for the pinkette.

"Why am I suddenly obsessing about him now? He's just something that we're playing around with for fun!"

He was relieved when the club was finally over. He had to go home and get his mind checked or something.

"Okay, good job everybody. See ya tomorrow," Ikuto said as everybody gathered their stuff and got ready to leave.

Ikuto walked out of the school and was prepared to call his chauffeur when he saw the infamous pinkette waiting outside. The pinkette seemed extra cautious, like he didn't want to be seen or followed. When he saw that no one was around, he started walking.

Ikuto couldn't help but follow.

The pinkette led him to... a cosplay cafe?

"He actually likes this stuff?" Ikuto asked himself.

* * *

Amu was in the changing room. She quickly slipped out of her school uniform and changed into her maid outfit. The sexy, spiked hair style that she used during the host club was smoothed down. She applied little makeup just to show her natural beauty more. Everything was finally done. Amu looked drop dead gorgeous. Her natural porclein, creamy skin matched her bubblegum hair. Her soft golden eyes also complimented her eyes and skin.

"All done." She said with a satisfied grin. Amu went to go greet her boss and co-workers.

"Hello Ms. Yukari." She greeted with a respectful bow. She just grinned and nodded in approval.

"Hi Rima, Utau, Yaya, Ran!" Amu exclaimed with a grin. She was happy to see her friends after a long day of host club madness. Rima was a petite girl with wavy brown hair that went all the way down to her waist. She also had golden eyes but unlike Amu's, hers held a cold look. Amu's eyes were always full of optimism, like the world could be better and that there still is hope.

Utau was a girl with long, blonde hair that was pulled into pigtails. Her facial features were sharp and flawless. Though she has a cold personality, she slowly warms up to the people she holds most close. She's overprotective towards her friends.

Yaya was the baby of the group. She was a cute little girl with short, brown hair that was also pulled into pigtails. She couldn't live without candy and ate at least a pound of it each day.

Ran was Amu's sister from another mister. She had the same exact natural hair color, like Amu! The only difference between the two were their eye color. Ran's eyes were a magenta color. Also, she was a sporty girl with a hyped personality.

These girls were Amu's safe haven after being tortured at the host club.

"Okay girls... time to get ready for work,"

"Hello master," The girls said to the customers. Most of the customers were perverted old men who wished they were still young enough to look at young girls in maid uniforms. But the girls like their jobs. The pay was good and everybody was really nice. Amu heard the door open from the other side of the room and went to go greet the customer.

"Welcome master," Amu said while bowing. When she looked back up, she was surprised. She never expected ''this person'' to be her customer.

* * *

I walked into the maid cafe, you know, just to check out the hot chicks or whatever. Really, I was just hoping to figure something out about the pinkette.

Then, there was this cute girl greeting me at the door.

Wait a second... no one I know has cute golden orbs and pink hair except...

Hinamori Amu

TBC

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**re-edited: 10-8-12**

* * *

_Recap:_

_I walked into the maid cafe, you know, just to check out the hot chicks or whatever. Really, I was just hoping to figure something out about the pinkette._

_Then, there was this cute girl greeting me at the door._

_Wait a second... no one I know has cute golden orbs and pink hair except..._

_Hinamori Amu_

* * *

All I could do was stand there with a shocked expression. My mind was thinking about the pinkette all day and turns out that he's a she? Part of me is happy that he turned out to be a girl because it would be weird to say that I've been thinking about a guy all day.

Anyways, let's get back to the topic at hand here.

I could see Amu's eyes, flaming and furious, staring at me like she wanted me to explode and get out of her sight.

"Tsukiyomi-san. Its fine to torture me at school but now you come to my work place? Do you find my whole life a joke? Do you find it fun to go out of your way to ruin my life?" Her eyes were glossy with unshed tears and I wanted to tell her that it wasn't my intention...

But then what should I tell her?

Heck, I knew for a couple days at most... it would be incredibly weird to tell her that I came here because I couldn't get her off my mind.

I turned around and left the cafe. I would wait until she cooled down.

* * *

I couldn't belive that guy had such a nerve to come here. I was so angry and hurt. This place was my safe haven... I have built a lot of memories with the girls and had so much fun. Though people would shake their heads at me when they figure out I work here, I can only smile.

And Tsukiyom Ikuto. That guy. He always manages to pop up everywhere and break my pride. Isn't it enough that he tortures me at school?

It's good that he left when he did. I was still working and it would be bad to break down in front of the customers.

* * *

I sat around outside, waiting for hours. I wanted to explain... no I HAD to explain to Amu that I didn't have bad intentions.

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_We-e-e-e are never, ever getting back to-_

"Hello?"

_"Heyooo Ikuto! Ya know that all the guys hang out every Friday. Where are ya?"_

"Sorry Kukai, I can't today. I got something important tonight."

_"Dang. your parents pushing you to blind dates again? Aight, I'll see you at the club on Monday then."_

I didn't want to tell him that I've been camping outside a maid cafe... I mean that's pretty embarrassing, right?

"Yeah, umm, they are. See you guys on Monday."

I felt bad lying to my best friends, but Amu was top priority at the moment. Usually, I'm a pretty carefree guy. If I piss a bitch off, I wouldn't go through hours waiting to apologize.

This girl is strange. From her life to her natural pink hair. She's doing something to me and she doesn't even know it.

I was relieved when the door opened and the pinkette on my mind finally came out. She was dressed in a hoody and jeans, the maid uniform nowhere in sight.

"Ikuto? What are you still doing here?"

* * *

Yukari left me the keys to lock up and clean up a little. She was paying me for working overtime and I was content with the extra hours.

At around eleven o clock PM, I finally finished and locked up.

When I went outside, I was shocked to see that Ikuto still hasn't left and was leaning against the wall, waiting.

"Ikuto? What are you still doing here?" I asked with a hint of anger. Though my fury has faded a little, it was beginning to come back after seeing his face.

"Amu, Amu... just please... let me explain..."

"Explain what Ikuto? Explain you coming here to the cafe? Explain you wanting to embarrass me? Explain you ruining my pride? What more do you want, Tsukiyomi Ikuto? What do you want?" I exploded. My body was shaking with anger and I could only imagine how red my face was at the moment.

"Amu... no, I didn't have any plans of exposing you. I didn't have more plans of blackmail or anything at all. I was just curious about you and what you did to keep your family going... I don't know how to explain this... but I just can't get you out of my head. My life and all my friends' lives are perfect. Everything is so glamorous and perfect. We live a luxurious life where nothing bad ever happens. And when you came along... when I heard about you and your family... it made me curious. I'm sorry Amu. I'll never come back here again. I won't even bother you anymore... Goodbye Amu..." He slowly started walking away.

I couldn't believe what Ikuto was saying... he didn't have plans of blackmailing me? He knew that if the school figured out that one of their students was working at a maid cafe, they would be kicked out. His only intention for coming to the maid cafe was because he was curious about me? And he was willing to leave my life because of my anger?

No... I couldn't do that. No matter how much I dislike the guy, I just couldn't let him leave my life like this.

"Stupid idiot..."

He turned around.

"What?"

"Who said I wanted you to leave my life?"

"Bu-"

"No buts. I was being unfair. I didn't even give you a chance to explain yourself. You're not so bad, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"I thought that you didn't like me...?

"I don't... but don't you think everybody in life deserves a second chance? I'm not going to let people leave my life... like how my dad left me. People make mistakes. That's how life is."

"Amu..."

"What's with the face? Smile! We got to make the most out of our lives! We're still young!"

* * *

I couldn't help but smile. This girl's eyes were just so bright and held so much emotion in them.

"Ikuto, can you not tell anybody about this... that I'm working at a maid cafe?"

"No way. You are my personal maid and mine only. There is no way I'll be sharing you with anyone."

TBC

* * *

**Please R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap:_

_"No way. You are my personal maid, and mine only. There is no way I'll be sharing you with anyone."_

* * *

Her face brightened to a new shade of red. She covered her face with her hands, desperately trying to hide the color on her cheeks.

"S-Stop playing around!" She stuttered but she was grinning. I couldn't help but smile either.

"Anyways, it's getting pretty late... I have to go Tsukiyomi-san. I'll see you on Monday."

I checked my phone.

_"It's already midnight."_

"Yeah... I'll see you on Monday."

I couldn't help but be a little sad. It was fun being with Amu. I wouldn't say it was love. It was more like a feeling of getting your favorite toy taken away from you.

"Bye..."

* * *

"Bye Ikuto."

Today was a new experience. I've got to see a new side of Ikuto and it felt good to know that the pervert could actually care about things other than luxuries. I started walking down the street towards my house.

Suddenly, I was forcefully pushed into the alley and I started screaming. Screaming like there was no tomorrow. I struggled to get out of the man's grasp.

"Ikuto! IKUTO! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"

* * *

I heard Amu screaming my name and I immediately ran towards her voice.

"Remove your hands from her, you dirty scumbag," I said with a threatening voice.

The man looked up, slowly taking his hands off of Amu.

"You... you pretty boy. You're the reason that men like us can never have girls. Can't you just let me have this one?"

"Hrmmm... it's true that I'm a pretty boy. It's also true that I can get any girl I want just by snapping my fingers... but I would never resort to violating poor innocent girls just cause I can't get any. That's a lot worse than being just a pretty boy."

"YOU BASTARD!" The man charged at me. I dodged at the last minute and kneed him in the stomach. That's all it took for him to tumble to the ground.

"Amu... are you okay?"

"This is why I hate men. Every man I met has betrayed me. They all end up hurting me. My dad... even strangers..." She started sobbing.

"Amu... everything is going to be okay. Let me get you home, okay?" I said, lifting her onto my back.

"Just make a left at the end of the street. You'll see a shabby house with one light on in the front... Bring me there." I slowly started walking, following her instructions until a brown shack came into view. The fence and shingles were all falling apart and as she said, there was only one dim light in the front.

"Amu, we're here."

"Noooo! Don't leave me! We have to go rescue the unicorns from the evil dragons!" It took a moment to realize that what she said made no sense at all. But then, I realized she was sleeping. Her innocent face, one that showed no worries, couldn't help but make me smile. I felt protective over her... like she was my little sister.

I can't learn to love or trust any women with my heart again. Not yet.. not after what happened with Aiko.

"Amu, get up. We're here."

"Huh?" She stirred, finally awake. She finally realized she feel asleep on my back and blushed like a tomato. She scrambled off me, gave a cute little thank-you, and ran inside.

What a funny girl.

TBC

* * *

**Please R&R(: You know that shiny button wants you:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**re-edited: 10-8-12**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Huh?" She stirred, finally awake. She finally realized she fell asleep on my back and blushed like a tomato. She scrambled off me, gave a cute little thank-you, and ran inside._

_What a funny girl._

* * *

Another day at the host club.

Amu was really starting to feel at home at the host club. Everybody has really grown close to her, especially Ikuto. He acted like an older brother and made sure none of the other boys at the club touched her. It was kind of refreshing to have a male figure in her life and she was starting to recover from her hatred of men.

She's also been extra careful about hiding her gender and nobody has figured out that she was a female.

"Guys! Why don't we do something fun? We haven't done an event in a while!" Kukai exclaimed snapping Amu out of her worrisome thoughts.

"Why do we have to follow your orders, peasant! Hrmmm... but it is true... we haven't really done anything in a while." Kiseki stated. Everybody sweat dropped.

"Well, it's October. Why don't we all dress up tomorrow?" Amu asked.

"I don't know..." Ikuto said. He didn't really like dressing up.

"Come on Ikuto! It'll be fun! Stop being a kill joy."

"Fine... just letting you know, I'm going to be sexier than all of you." Ikuto stated. Everybody laughed.

* * *

"Wow... great job with the costumes everybody!" Amu stated.

Kukai was dressed as a soccer player; uniform and everything and topped with a soccer ball. He looked like a professional. But then again, all of the host clubs looked good dressed as anything.

Tadase and Kiseki's outfit went hand in hand Tadase was a prince; he was wearing a crown and everything. Kiseki was a king and he was droning on and on about ruling the world or something.

Nagihiko was dressed in a crisp kimono that fit around his body perfectly. He was a traditional dancer.

Kairi apparently had an obsession with samurais and was dressed as one. With his glasses and serious face, and how he could scare all the members of the club into doing almost anything, he fit the role pretty well.

Ikuto... well he was Ikuto. He was sexy without even having to put a costume on. He was some sort of cat and it made him cute. He was wearing a red wife beater with a white cross in the middle, skinny jeans that outlined his legs, and a red cape. He was cute, hot, gorgeous, sexy, all of it in one. And they didn't even know if it was possible to have all that in one, but Ikuto somehow made it possible.

Surprisingly, his outfit wasn't the one that left the biggest impression.

Amu came dressed as a girl.

* * *

_"Please Ikuto, please, please, please?" Amu asked._

_"No... Somebody is going to figure out."_

_"Nobody is going to figure out so please?"  
_

_"No."_

_Amu's eyes enlarged and went shiny with unshed tears. Her lip pursed._

_"Aww... come on... you know I can't say no to your puppy dog face. Okay. But, if somebody figures out, it's all your responsibility."  
_

_"Yay!"_

* * *

Ikuto laughed, remembering the day he gave his consent to Amu's costume. She is just too cute for her own good.

"Amu, are you wearing a stuffed bra? Wow... that outfit is amazing!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Girls seem to have a thing for cosplayers and cross dressers... Good thinking Amu! This is better for the clubs reputation!" Kairi stated.

Kiseki and Tadase both blushed. _"Is it weird that I find him attractive as a girl?"_

"Back off of him. He's mine," Ikuto said, giving Amu a side hug. Amu giggled. He was like a protective older brother and it felt good to have someone else to rely on. After her dad left, everything was left to her. Since the night where Ikuto confronted Amu in front of the maid cafe, she felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Guys... I'm still a boy. Stop looking at me like that." All the boys were dazed, still in shock to the sudden change... it was just strange seeing a boy look that pretty.

The group still had to business to do. They were still in the host club currently and had to entertain many girls.

"OHOHOHOHO!" That unmistakable, painful, laugh could not be mistaken anymore.

"Ikuto-kun. Where have you been? It's been a while since we last met."

"I'm sorry Princess Saaya. I've been a little busy but we can meet up today."

"Very well. Let's go sit over there." She said, with a flirty tone. Ikuto complied.

Amu didn't know why, but she felt a pang of jealousy... or maybe she just felt angry that Ikuto was hanging out with that demon disguised girl. Though, Saaya hasn't told Amu that she disliked her, Amu knew she didn't. After all, actions speak louder than words.

_"I need some air."_

She left the host club room and ran outside.

_"I just hope Ikuto knows... that all Saaya wants is a trophy boyfriend. Someone who's rich and good-looking. What Ikuto needs is a girl that really likes him. I don't know who that girl is yet, but I've seen the look in Ikuto's eyes. The look that shows he is broken and doesn't trust anyone enough with his heart. For some reason, I've grown really close with Ikuto and he's like the perfect older brother. I just can't imagine seeing some despicable girl like Saaya with him."_

After she cooled down and let her thoughts out, she turned around, ready to go inside but ran into something.

"Owwww..."

"Sorry Hinamori-san." Amu looked up.

"It's okay Fujisaki-kun."

"Amu, I know your secret."

"W-w-what s-s-secret?" She stuttered.

"That you're a girl. You are way too cute to be a guy and also... I used to crossdress so I can tell genders very quickly... I knew since day one that you were a guy but I didn't tell you..."

"It's okay Fujisaki-kun... just don't tell any of the other members about it, please? And wait... YOU USED TO CROSSDRESS?" Fujisaki lunged and covered Amu's mouth. Nothing could stop the bright red on his cheeks.

"Now that I know your secret, don't tell anyone mine," he murmured. Amu nodded and he released her.

"Anyways, we should head back." Amu nodded and they started to head back.

* * *

By the time they returned to the host club room, Ikuto was done with his meeting with Saaya.

"Where's Amu?" He asked Kukai.

"I don't know... No one knows where Nagi is either..."

"Hrmmm... strange."

"Yeah..."

Their conversation was interrupted by the door opening. Nagihiko and Amu walked in, talking and laughing. Suddenly Ikuto felt a heart wrenching pain and clenched his hands. He didn't know why he was upset, but he was and he had to stop whatever was going on between the two.

"Sorry Nagi... Amu's mine. Stay away from him." He said, shielding her away from Nagihiko's view. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow and their eyes met, sending sparks and lightning everywhere.

Amu managed to get out of Ikuto's grasp and stop their intense staring contest.

_"He knows..."_ Ikuto thought to himself. _"Nagi knows her secret."_

* * *

Finally, closing time came and everybody started packing up.

"Good job everybody! You are dismissed." Everybody saluted him and left except for Nagihiko.

"I don't know exactly what that little intense contest was before... but let me tell you one thing. I've grown interested in Amu," Nagihiko said to Ikuto.

"No. Stay away from her," Ikuto replied, tensing.

"I don't understand why you're so protective over her... unless you're interested in her too? No, but you still haven't gotten over Aiko, have you?" The words left Nagi's mouth before he could stop himself and he immediately regretted it. Aiko was a touchy subject for Ikuto and he felt bad for rubbing salt on his wound. But it was too late to take back his words. Ikuto glared at him, his eyes growing red from anger. His fists were all balled up and he could tell that he was holding himself back from punching him in the face.

"Fine, have Amu. I don't care," he gritted his teeth and left.

TBC

**DONE! This chapter is longer than my others; a gift for ya'll. So rate and review if you thought it was good **


End file.
